


Strawberries & Cries

by crying_koala2610



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: Taka's jealousy gone too far and he did whatever it takes to make sure Toru is forever his only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who's reading this story, Kuma, Steph, Mooriachi and also special thanks to Zen for proofreading and suggesting me ways to make the story better! <3

(LA, Taka's house)

 

"Happy anniversary babe."

Toru planted a kiss on Taka's forehead as the raven smiled in please. He stared lovingly into his older boyfriend's eyes as if he meant the world.  
The blond touched the black-haired face as Taka held his boyfriend's big hand before he replied,

"Happy anniversary Toru-san. You know, I was waiting for this moment till I can't sleep last night, so I am really happy when you're able to be here tonight even though you're supposed to be with your family in Osaka this week."

"You're my family, Taka."

They looked into each other eyes intensely. Then they walked with their hands clasped to the dinner table which is in the middle of heart-shape arranged small candles by the swimming pool.

Afterwards, they sat opposite each other and began eating the delicious steak prepared by Taka.  
While cutting down his steak, Toru asked Taka,  
"Where is Jamil by the way? He's supposed to accompany you isn't it? I didn't see his face ever since I arrived."

Taka shoved the forked piece of meat in his mouth then replied,

"He's inside the house Toru-san. Busy placing the fire woods in the fireplace. It's getting colder so gotta keep the house warm and cozy."

There's a smile on Toru's face as he continued eating the steak. He remembered how he felt sick eating steak for 3 days straight when in Manchester, but the steak Taka made for their special dinner didn't make him feel sick. It tasted delicious to the point he closed his eyes briefly, he can feel so much love being poured just from the taste. Taka's cooking has always been the most delicious to him, second to his mother's.

"Your cooking tasted heaven as always."

"You're flattering me Toru-san."

He said while smiling with red face to his dearest boyfriend.

While Taka and Toru enjoying their heartful meal alone, in Taka's living room, Jamil was busy throwing dismembered limbs which were in the thrash bag, into the hearth.  
He stared at the burning limbs for a moment and shook his head.

"Poor girl..."  
He muttered dispirited while waving his hand in front of his nose to drive out the unpleasant smell from the burning meat.

Jamil sighed before he turned around and walked towards where the secret door to the basement was hidden. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. Inside, there was a naked girl with mouth gagged and cutoff limbs was left strapped to the bloody operating table. Her face soaked with her dried tears and blood. She was breathing heavily as blood gushing out from her opened slit throat. There is a table near her with a butcher saw coated in blood on it. Jamil approached the operating table and stared at her dying state with pitiful eyes.

"Lucy Hales, a 22 years old model who happened to know Toru through a mutual friend. All she did was posting two pictures of her and Toru together which they also exchanged beanies and glasses, in order to gain more followers. However, Taka punished her as if she slept with Toru. Who would have thought behind his innocent and boyish face lies a nasty devil. He even casually eating a bowl of his favourite strawberries while watching me saw through the girl's limbs one by one without the use of anaesthesia while the girl with her mouth gagged, muffled screaming in an agony. Fortunately in the end he didn't cook any of her meat."

At his last words, the girl suddenly stopped breathing. Then he moved his hand over her soulless eyes and closed her eyelids.  
"Rest in peace, young unfortunate soul."

Taka and Toru already finished their meal as Taka asked Toru to go out for a night drive instead. While at the traffic lights, the car's radio was playing "Let Me Love You" Justin Bieber's latest song, much to Toru's dislike. The blond guitarist turn his face toward his vocalist boyfriend and was a little surprise to see he didn't enjoy the song. Usually he would sing along to Justin Bieber's songs, (heavens help him for having a boyfriend with a disagreeable music taste), but this time Taka is dead silent. Then he lean forward and changed the radio's channel to a new one.

"Aren't you a sucker for Justin Bieber's songs?"

"Not this one. This one is shit."  
He replied straightforward, but the truth is his mind was occupied with the real reason of why he disliked the song. The female model in the music video for "Let Me Love You" has been too close for comfort with his Toru these days.

BBC news radio was on air as his mind snapped back to reality.  
"A jealous man was convicted Thursday for the murder of his ex-girlfriend’s new beau and dumping the body-" The news was cut off because Taka changed the channel again. A new channel with new song comes out. Toru stared at his boyfriend, feeling weird for his sudden behavior of changing the channels. However he brushed it off and continued driving since the light already turned green.

"That's scary. The news just now. It's crazy how people going so far murdering others in the name of jealousy. For that, I am grateful I have a kind and cute lover like you."

"Yeah....it's scary indeed." Taka said but he wasn't able to look Toru in the eyes while saying this. He is crazy, yes. But that's only because his love for Toru is just that genuine. Toru is his one and only.

He'll do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way.


End file.
